Junjo Romantica Neko Kiss
by Hiroki909
Summary: What happens when Misaki eats a sweet giving to him by Usagi. Will Usagi fall for cat features?
1. Neko Kiss

Neko Kiss 

As Usagi opened the bedroom door he untied his shirt and climbed on to the bed where Misaki was sleeping peacefully. As Usagi kneeled over the big mound of bed sheets, he lifted the duvet off Misaki's head, as the duvet slipped off Usagi noticed Misaki's chocolate brown hair followed by a pair of smooth shining cat ears. Usagi's eyes widened and quickly pulled the whole duvet off Misaki. As Usagi paused in silence he looked down at Misaki, who had a dark brown cats tail wrapped round his left leg. When Usagi turned on the light Misaki's ear twitched and opened his eyes slowly, only to see Usagi looking straight down at him with an emotionally disturbed face. Misaki jolted with surprise and stood straight up.

"What, what's wrong don't look at me like that" Misaki pleaded clenching his hand into phase's placing them on Usagi's chest, looking up at his face. Usagi quickly grabbed Misaki's wrists and pushed him against the bedroom wall.

"Usagi-san don't push me around it hurts" Misaki explained looking at usagi who didn't seem to hear Misaki's words, and looked down at Misaki's legs. Misaki curious on what Usagi was looking at tilted his head down, as he did Usagi reached out one of his hands and lifted Misaki's dark brown tail. Misaki's eyes widened and mouth dropped open. Usagi released his other hand letting Misaki drop to the floor, in a state of confusion to why he had a tail.

Usagi turned to sit on the edge of the bed, and looked at Misaki and put his hand over his mouth and blushed, thinking back to yesterday were he made Misaki eat a small Blue Sweet in a clear plastic wrapper.

"Misaki eat this"

"Why, you eat it it's yours"

"But I got it for you Misaki"

"Fine fine I'll eat it as long as you stop looking at me like that, Usagi-san why do you want me to eat this"

"Apparently it gives anyone who eats it cat tail and ears"

"HAY WAIT you just gave it to me, do you have a death wish or something cause it's heading that way"

As Usagi came out of the flash backs, Misaki had made his way down the stairs. While Usagi made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, he noticed the fridge door wide open, with misaki's tail swaying back and forth. As Usagi came closer to the kitchen, Misaki took a step back with closed eyes guzzling a carton of milk. When Usagi got to the fridge he reached out his hand and grabbed Misaki's tail, with a firm grip slowly letting out a smug grin.

Misaki twitched sharply, and out of breath put the milk carton down on the self of the fridge and placed his hands on the sides of the fridge and lowered his head in pain, as Usagi tightened his grip Misaki gave out a painful yelp, and screwed his eyes up and let a small tear roll down his face. As Usagi released his grip he moved around the back of Misaki, and wrapped his warm hand around his waist, and leaned forward up to Misaki's neck and resting his head on it,


	2. Neko Love Storm

Neko Love Storm

As Usagi awoke his ear filled with the noise of repeated purring from Misaki. As Miskai purred Usagi slowly and gently moved across the bed to the edge, placing his hand on Misaki's tail Usagi rubbing back and forth lightly, making Misaki purr louder and deeper. After Getting dressed Usagi made his way down the stairs and turned the T.V one, flicking through the channels he heard the bedroom door open.

Misaki plodded out with his ears flat, his hair over his eyes and wearing a really baggy top, which hanged right of his shoulder. Usagi watched Misaki come down the stairs and into the kitchen. As Usagi stared at Misaki he switched off the T.V, and sat himself on the edge of the couch. Misaki slowly dragged ingredients for breakfast across the kitchen worktops.

As Usagi sat himself down at the table, Misaki placed a plate of omelette with cheese in it in front of Usagi. Usagi smiled and tucked in to it.

Leaving the dishes to wash up later Misaki walked over to the couch and collapsed on to it. Usagi watched as Misaki collapsed. After Usagi had finished he walked over to Misaki, reaching in to his back pocket pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. As he light it there was a loud slam in the hall, Usagi turned to the door as it swung open, there stood Aikawa Usagi's editor smiling looking straight at Usagi, who looked back at her blankly.

As she walked up to Usagi she noticed the cat tail hanging off the side of the couch, her eyes lit up as she ran up to the couch

"Sensei you never said you got a ca..."

She paused and her excitement changed to surprise. Usagi walked up behind her, and looked down at Misaki who had fallen asleep about 10 minutes ago. Aikawa leaned down and slowly ran her fingers up and down Misaki's ear, as she did Misaki started to purr, and let out a smile. Usagi who was still watching Aikawa touch Misaki's ear changed his mood, getting jealous as Misaki smiled more and more.

While a few minutes passed Misaki slowly awoke to see Aikawa smiling down at him, he opened his eyes fully and smiled back up at her. Misaki then looked over her shoulder and noticed Usagi standing crossed armed with a dark era about him.

Misaki shoot straight up and scratched his head putting on a chuckle and smile on, so Usagi wouldn't get any angrier with him. While Usagi looked at Misaki Aikawa pulled out a box of liqueur chocolates from her bag, and passed them to Misaki. Misaki Smiled and thanked her, while Usagi picked up his coat.

"Misaki I'll be out all day and won't be back till late ok"

"Hmm"

Misaki nodded rubbing his eyes getting rid of the last of the sleep in his eyes. Usagi placed his hand on Misaki's head and ruffled his hair while leaning down to kiss Misaki on the nose.

"See you Misaki"

Aikawa called out as she closed the door behind them. A while after they left Misaki started pacing around the apartment.

"Board so board"

As he sat on the edge of the couch he picked up one of the books that lay on the coffee table next to him. As he leaned back and read the first couple of pages, he quietly drifted off in to a deep sleep. As a few hours passed, Misaki woke suddenly to a loud strike of thunder and lightning.

Outside the rain poured down tapping on the window and slowly gathering forming bigger drops as they slid down. Another blow of thunder and lightning flashed.

The noises filled Misaki's ears , he could hear everything to the trickle of rain drops to the tapping as they hit the window. Misaki flinched at every thunder and lightning bolt. Fear filled up inside his heart very quickly

"Noise noise so much noise"

Breaking down on the floor he placed his hands on his head and tugged at his hair, screwing up his eyes.

"So much noise MAKE IT STOP!"

As Usagi dripping wet opened the front door to the hall way he heard the screaming words of Misaki. His eyes widened ,rushing to the living room door he pushing it open and ran across to Misaki who was on the floor in no fit state to do anything crying his eyes out, and wrapped his arms around Misaki.

Misaki flinched and looked up to see Usagi. Still filled with fear he clenched on to Usagi's wet coat, and let his tears stream down his face. Gripping tighter and tighter Misaki couldn't stop crying. Unexpectedly Usagi lifted Misaki's sobbing face and pressed his moist lips to misaki's passionately. As Usagi slowly slid his hand up Misaki's T-shirt touching his warm skin Misaki jolted.

"What's wrong"

Usagi asked as he pulled Misaki's t-shirt off over his head.

"Your hands are cold"

Misaki replied wrapping his arms around Usagi's neck.

"Well heat them up no heat my whole body with all your body heat you can give me"

Usagi whispered deeply in to Misaki's soft furry brown ear. As Usagi moved his lips down Misaki's body Misaki tightly wrapped his tail round Usagi's leg.

"Don't worry Misaki I'll make the noises stop".

Usagi said as he nibbled Misaki's neck and rubbed his ear.


	3. Neko Love

Neko love 

As the sunlight pushed throughout the clouds it crept in thought a gap in the curtains, and hit on to Misaki's dark brown ears. As the heat from the sun warmed Misaki's ears he raised himself up, rubbing his eyes and keeled on the bed mattress. Lifting the duvet off him Misaki stood up and stretched out his arms letting out a yawn. As he did Usagi had opened his eyes to watch Misaki get up.

Misaki turned to look down at Usagi who had his head rested on his left hand and the right resting over his hip. As Misaki looked down he placed his hands on the bed, and leaned forward stretching out his tongue liking the right cheek of Usagi. Usagi's eyes widened and moth dropped.

Misaki immediately shoot back and walked out the door rapidly slamming the door behind him blushing. Usagi still in shock lifted his right hand to his cheek, and let a smile slip as he lay back down. After a few minutes Misaki had finished making breakfast and looked up at the bedroom door expecting it to swing open, looking back at the clock on the wall Misaki placed the towel over his shoulder and started to make his way up the stairs and along to the bedroom.

"Usagi-san time to get up your lat…"

Misaki called out opening the door. Usagi didn't move a muscle, he just laid there dead. As Misaki slowly made his way over to the bed thoughts ran through his head.

"Maybe I should make a move on Usagi-san, I mean he's always the one giving the love and I am always the one being loved"

As he made it to the bed he looked down at Usagi who had his chest exposed. Misaki blushed and took a deep breath and leaned down towards Usagi's smooth warm skin. Climbing onto the bed he kneeled over Usagi who was in deep sleep, arms stretched holding Misaki up over Usagi's face.

Misaki paused in silence for a moment looking down at Usagi's peaceful face. Moving his eyes down to Usagi's chest Misaki gently pushed his lips down on to the smooth warm skin. As Misaki touched Usagi's skin, his body started to burn up, the more he touched Usagi the more he wanted from him.

As Misaki slid his lips down Usagi's stomach, Usagi still unconscious started to let out small moans and tightened his eyes. Misaki stopped and stretched out his arms yet again leaning himself over Usagi while panting reputedly. Misaki took his left hand and placed it on Usagi's chin moving it to look back up and Misaki's own face.

At the same time he wrapped his tail round Usagi's leg as Misaki leaned down to Usagi's lips, Usagi started to open his eyes. As Usagi looked up he saw Misaki leaning down towards his lips.

"Misa.."

Before he could finish Misaki passionately pressed his lips against Usagi's. Usagi's eyes widened as Misaki pushed his tongue in to Usagi's mouth. Paralyzed in shock Usagi went along with Misaki. As Misaki stopped for air he panted deeply looking down at Usagi.

As Usagi went to sit up Misaki pushed him back down forcefully and stretched out his tongue and ran it down Usagi's chest.

"Misaki"

Usagi whispered out, as Misaki looked down panting at Usagi, he lowering his face right down to Usagi face that looked back at him and placed his right hand around Misaki's neck and slowly reaching out for Misaki's ear with the other hand. Pulling Misaki down to him he placed their lips together. As they stopped for air Misaki whispered out to Usagi.

"I love you…defiantly"

As time passed they lay in the bed holding each other, Misaki wrapped his tail round Usagi's leg and turned placing his hand on Usagi's chest

"Usagi-san"

Misaki said in a quiet voice looking up at Usagi's face as he laid his head on Usagi's stomach.

"Hmm"

Usagi looked down at Misaki who had his eyes locked on to Usagi's face.

"When will the cat features wear off?"

Misaki asked as he kneeled over Usagi's legs, Usagi gave a smug grin and leaned forward placing his left hand around Misaki's head and replied.

"I don't know… I hope it doesn't"

Misaki blushed reaching out for a pillow beside him and forcefully pushed it in to Usagi's face and called out.

"Idiot... Usagi-san".


	4. Neko Wonder

Neko Wonder

As Misaki pushed the hover forward and pulled in back again, all the rubbish that had built up over the past few days stuck in the carpet clicked and brushed up off the hover tube. Misaki made his way across the hall to the door of Usagi's office, as Misaki got closer the noise of clanging increased. Sighing he opened the door to the office and walked in.

As he got to Usagi's desk he noticed a magazine sitting to the side of the laptop. It was opened on a certain page covered in text and a picture of the sweet Usagi made Misaki eat. Misaki leaned down and switched off the hover and curiously picked up the magazine.

As Misaki read the text gripping the magazine tighter and tighter getting angry, he didn't hear the front door of the apartment slam followed by a trail of footsteps. Misaki was on the verge of tearing the magazine in half with so much anger, as Usagi entered the office.

Misaki still not noticing Usagi turned round dropping the magazine in shock as he saw Usagi standing crossed arms giving Misaki a dark look. Misaki panicked and started waving his hands around and closed his eyes.

Usagi walked over to Misaki aggressively grabbing Misaki's wrists, and pushing him forcefully to the wall.

"This kitty needs to be punished"

Usagi whispered in to Misaki's right ear, slipping his cold hand up Misaki's t-shirt tickling the skin.

"Usagi-san stop I didn't mean to read it, it was just that it caught my eye, ahh Usagi-san"

Misaki pleaded wriggling around, trying to slip from Usagi's firm grip. But Usagi wasn't letting Misaki go this time. As Usagi released misaki's wrists, he pushed him down to the floor abruptly.

As Usagi leaned down to kiss Misaki on his soft moist lips, Misaki placed his hand over Usagi's mouth.

"Usagi-san I am just wondering but why did you want me to change into a cat"

Misaki mumbled. After asking it went silent for a moment.

"Ha-ha umm I mean err forget about that question"

Misaki let his hand slip of Usagi's mouth and tilted his head to the side looking across the room. Usagi leaned back still kneeling over Misaki's legs.

"Because I love cats… and Misaki"

As the words filled Misaki's ears Usagi had picked up his tail, and gave a smile. Misaki blushed and looked up at Usagi, who came back down.

"Hay wait I still have questions"

Placing his hands on Usagi's chest Misaki pushed him back up, slowly slipping from under Usagi Misaki sat himself up. Usagi looked over to Misaki who had a determined face.

"Okay this question is about where THE HELL YOU got these sweets from? Just because the advertisement text said so doesn't mean you have to go out and get them"

Misaki asked, as Usagi listened to Misaki's words he pulled out a lighter and cigarette from his back trouser pocket.

"I saw the advertisement but I didn't actually think to use them on you at first, but when I was driving back from that meeting the other day I noticed them sitting in one of the nearby shops, so I bought them anyway"

Misaki to a deep breath and asked the last question on his mind.

"Did you know what the sweet was going to do to me?"

Usagi slipped out a smug grin.

"Of course I knew what the sweet would do, if I didn't I wouldn't have bought them"

Misaki stood up and looked down at Usagi, who looked back up at him blankly. Misaki ignored Usagi's face and turned to the hover, pulling it out the room. Usagi followed out, as he turned back after closing the door, Misaki smiled and tilted his head over the right shoulder.

"What do you want for lunch?"


	5. Neko Harassment

Neko Harassment

As Misaki opened the bedroom curtains to let the outside light fill the room, he turned to the bed. He walked over to the bed tugging at the duvet. As he tugged Usagi gripped it tighter not letting it go, until Misaki was pulling hard on the duvet. Usagi let his grip loosen Misaki fell to the floor with a dull heavy thud.

Usagi sat up and climbed to the bottom of the bed to look down at Misaki, who had caught himself up in the duvet as he fell. All Usagi could see was Misaki's dark brown tail swaying around from out under the duvet. Letting out a small snigger Usagi lifted the duvet, to see Misaki sitting in distress. Usagi landed His hand down to Misaki, who looked up at him.

Misaki lightly gripped on to Usagi's hand, and pulled himself up. Smiling up at Misaki as he let go of his hand Usagi rested his chin on the bed. Misaki blushed and turned his back to Usagi, forgetting about having cat features his tail swung brushing Usagi's nose. As Usagi watched Misaki's tail brush past his nose, his anger started to boil up.

Swiftly Usagi took his considerably big hand and stretched it out to Misaki's tail. As Usagi grabbed his tail Misaki's eyes widened, and letting out a small groan of pain he was forced to collapse to the floor. As he stretched out for the duvet gripping it tightly, Usagi slowly slipped off the bed and slid his hand down to Misaki's groin.

Misaki gasped grabbing on to the duvet with two hands and lowered his head to his chest, in pain the sweat started to slip down his face. As Usagi removed his hand he gave a smug grin and looked down at Misaki, who collapsed right out on to the floor panting with his eyes closed.

As Misaki stood up he ignored Usagi and walked in to the bathroom to clean him off. As Misaki looked in to the mirror above the sink that he had placed his hands on the door creaked open followed by Usagi. Misaki lowered his head to look down at the sink. By the time he looked up Usagi was standing right behind him, stretching out for Misaki.

Misaki swung himself round facing Usagi up close. Usagi leaned down towards Misaki placing his hands on the wall behind, and moved his lips on to Misaki's. As Usagi pulled away for air he moved his hands around Misaki's waist and rested his head on Misaki's left shoulder. Misaki placed his hand on Usagi's head mumbling softly

"Usagi-san I need to go make breakfast"

Usagi loosened his grip and let Misaki brush past him. After getting dressed Usagi made his way down to the kitchen table to watch Misaki make breakfast. He watched as Misaki added ingredients to a pan. Misaki served it on to a plate and placed it in front of Usagi. As Usagi was about to place the fork into his mouth, Misaki slowly walked behind him and slid his fingers through Usagi's silver hair.

"I…I love you"

Misaki slipped out, as his tail wrapped round Usagi's waist and placed his arms over his shoulders, resting his chin on Usagi's head Usagi smiled and reached out his right hand to Misaki's left wrist and gently held it.


End file.
